


Peculiar (A Family of Noah)

by douxpink



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, High School, I'll add more tags later, I'm Bad At Summaries, Secrets, no spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxpink/pseuds/douxpink
Summary: What would it be like if DGM had a modern setting and Allen was a member of the ever eccentric, and equally embarrassing, Noah family? This story follows a 15 year old boy named Allen as he navigates his way through a new school, makes new friends, and tries to live a normal life while simultaneously keeping his large and crazy family a secret. (Sigh.. I'm bad at summaries..and titles... but I swear this story will be good!.. Hopefully lol)





	1. Intro - Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me one night and wouldn't let me sleep so I just had to jot it down. I kind of love the Noah family and wondered what it would be like if Allen lived with them in a modern/au setting rather than canon because why not! That also means there's no Akuma or exorcist related things in this fic (excluding Lero) so sorry about that! And, for the sake of the story, the Noah are all siblings (brother/sister) rather than some being uncles/fathers. The only father of the family is the Earl; everyone else is an older sibling to Allen. I also changed their ages a bit so if you're curious: Lord Millenium (Mana) is 54, Sheryl is 26, Tyki is 21, Road is 20, Jasdevi are 18, Wisley is 17, Allen is 15, and since Lulubell is just their pet cat, she’s ageless (cats can’t die!!)~ So yep most of the Noahs are in college (Tyki, Road, Jasdevi) while Allen and Wisley are still in high school.
> 
> But man I gotta be honest, trying to write all the Noahs with their different, yet similar, personalities was a bit tricky for me, but hopefully I’ll get the hang of it in time. Oh and like always, please leave comments/kudos if you liked it and I’ll post another chapter when I can! Enjoy!
> 
> Also sorry if anyone has already done this idea.. (please tell me no one has lol)!!

**Chapter One**

☽

 

Rays of morning sunlight filtered in through the normally dark room as the blackout curtains were pulled back to reveal a young boy messily tangled in his bed sheets.

 

“Time to get up! _Lero!”_

 

Allen groaned as he pulled the covers over his head, but his annoying alarm just wouldn’t shut up. It also just so happened that his ‘alarm’ was anything but a clock and instead, took the form of a very persistent, and very spazzy, jack o’lantern shaped umbrella.

 

“You have to get up now Allen! _Lero!”_

 

The lump under the covers didn't move and Lero was about to yell at the boy again, before a red hand snuck its way out from under the blankets and swiftly ripped the fabric of the covers away. To the surprise of the umbrella, the white haired boy's head emerged as he was currently glaring daggers at the jack o'lantern who paled considerably at his piercing eyes.

 

The umbrella trembled before stuttering out, “L-Lord Millenium said i-it was time for you to get ready for s-school… _Lero._ ”

 

Suddenly snapping out of his trance, the boy’s whole aura changed as his grey eyes flicked back to normal and he sat up in bed before stretching, as if everything was normal.

 

“Ah hello Lero, good morning.~” he greeted with a small smile and stood up, passing the gaping umbrella that remained floating in the air, still staring at the space on the bed where the boy had been previously.

 

When the umbrella collected itself and turned around, the boy it was tasked to wake up was already dressed and exiting his room.

 

“Agh! _Lero._ Wait for me!”

 

Allen stepped into the bathroom, thankful that no one had been occupying it since that was the case most mornings, and he turned on the faucet to wet his toothbrush. It was never this quiet in the morning, so Allen decided to enjoy the small moment of peacefulness as he applied some toothpaste and started to brush his teeth.

 

Not fifteen seconds had passed before the calm was interrupted, and he heard the thundering sound of multiple feet racing down the narrow halls. Knowing what was to come, Allen sighed as he continued to brush his teeth before they showed up.

 

“I called the shower first!” Devit yelled as he tried to push his way through the small door frame of the bathroom at the same time that Jasdero had.

 

“No you didn’t! Jasdero said it first!” The blond argued back as he pushed against his twin.

 

“Agh stop fighting already! _Lero!”_

 

Allen watched as they ignored the umbrella and continued to argue with one another, while still being stuck in the tight door frame. During their argument, Jasdero had grabbed a hold of Lero and was now currently using the umbrella as a weapon against his twin who only had his hands to defend himself with.

 

 _It’d probably be better if I ignored this, right?_ Allen questioned in his head as he looked at the fight happening before his eyes. With a sigh, he turned to spit into the sink before washing out his mouth.

 

“Good morning, Jasdevi.” He sighed exasperatedly before giving his brothers a small smile. The arguing pair snapped their heads in his direction, seemingly just now realizing that the teen was there in the first place.

 

“Allen!” They yelled in unison, “Tell us who gets to shower first!” They glared at one another for talking at the same time, even though they did it all the time, and Lero squeaked when Jasdero squeezed him too hard.

 

Allen pretended to look deep in thought as he glanced from boy to boy before humming, coming to a fair conclusion.

 

“Alright, how about Devit takes a shower first-”

 

“Aha!” Devit cheered and Jasdero pouted.

 

“-and Jasdero can come down to eat breakfast. By the time Devit is done showering, you’ll be done eating and you can swap then.” Allen finished and watched as Devit rushed his way into the shower with a wide grin, leaving behind his grumbling twin brother.

 

“It’s okay Jasdero, you can come eat breakfast with me!” Allen smiled trying to bring the boy’s spirits up, which thankfully worked, as the blond twin smiled excitedly and grabbed a hold of Allen’s arm, still holding Lero tight in his other hand as well.

 

“Yay let’s go little bro! Jasdero is hungry heheh!!”

 

Allen almost wanted to roll his eyes at his brother’s sudden 180 in behavior, but instead, he just allowed himself to be pulled along the hallway and down the stairs to where the rest of his family was bustling about.

 

“Allen!~” Road cheered before he was even fully down the stairs. _It still surprised him how she knew when he was coming._

 

“Hello Road.” Allen greeted with a smile as Jasdero pulled him along to the table. He also still had an iron grip on the umbrella who tried to squeak out its protests, but by the time they had reached the table, Jasdero had lost all interest in Lero and dropped him on the ground with a small thud.

 

“Ack that hurt! _Ler-_ ”

 

“Sit next to Jasdero, Allen!” His older brother interrupted with his usual wide grin and Allen happily complied.

 

Lero, who was now sulking on the floor at being ignored, made his way over to cling onto the Lord Millenium who was currently wearing a ruffled apron and cooking breakfast in the kitchen, humming to himself.

 

Allen’s mouth started to water as he caught a whiff of what the Earl was cooking and Tyki, who was seated at the head of the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee beside Road, spoke up at the sound of Allen’s stomach grumbling.

 

“Geez boy, that appetite of yours sure is something monstrous.” He said, his eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

 

Allen shot him a glare. “What’s that old man? I couldn’t hear you behind that prehistoric newspaper of yours. Ever heard of the internet?”

 

Tyki twitched in annoyance, but Allen was already looking away as Road had been fussing for him to pay attention to her.

 

“Yeah Road, what’s up?”

 

“I was just wondering if you were excited for your first day at your new school? Wisely’s going with you too, right?” She asked in a lilting voice and Allen considered her question for a minute before Wisley cut it, who had overheard from his place on the couch.

 

“I don’t know about _you_ , but I’m kind of nervous..” The boy admitted shyly as he fiddled with the frog that was sitting in his lap.

 

“Ah Wisley, don’t be nervous. I'm sure everything will go well~” Road cooed with a wide smile as she turned her head in his direction.

 

Their older brother Sheryl was also seated on the couch, scouring through a list of jobs on the internet using his laptop, along with the family cat Lulubell, who was curled up on the cushions and basking in the rays of sunlight that shone through the small window.

 

“Yeah Wisely, don’t worry about it. It won’t be that bad, I’m kind of excited to make some new friends.” Allen added his two cents and the boy, who was previously seated on the couch, made his way over to join them at the table. He smiled timidly as he placed his frog on top of his napkin.

 

“Are you planning on bringing Gamako with you?” Road questioned as she stared at the creature and back to the flickering light of a candle on the table as if she was imagining what the thing would look like on fire.

 

Noticing this, Allen gave her a pointed look and Wisley tugged his frog a bit closer. “Uh y-yeah, I have to show Gamako what school is like too!” He answered as if it were obvious, so no one at the table seemed to question it.

 

“Breakfast is ready!~♡” Lord Millenium sang from the kitchen as he brought plates full of bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausages, hash browns, biscuits, you name it, to the table.

 

Allen perked up at this as he started to fill his plate high with one of everything. “Thanks Mana, it smells delicious.” He eyed the food with heart eyes and his adoptive father tipped his top hat in return, wearing an equally, if not bigger, grin on his face.

 

Allen happily dug in, blocking out any conversation that was happening around him as he focused only on his sweet, sweet food.

 

From his place on the couch, Sheryl groaned, mumbling something about there being way too many 'stupid jobs these days' that he couldn’t choose, and stood up to join everyone at the table.

 

“I can pick out the _perfect_ job for you Sheryl!~” Road smiled maniacally, but Sheryl didn’t notice and instead brightened significantly.

 

“Aw would you really do that for me, my precious sister?” He cooed as he started to add a few things to his plate before everything was all gone.

 

“Of course!~” She exclaimed with an evil glint in her eye as she plopped down from her chair and skipped her way towards the computer in the living room.

 

“What would I do without you, Road!” Sheryl gleamed as he sipped on a cup of tea.

 

Curious, Jasdero bounded over the couch to join Road who seemed to be having a field day choosing the _perfect_ job for their older brother. She was grinning like a crazy person as she found the exact job she was looking for from the long list of options. And without running it by Sheryl, she filled out the online application and scheduled the interview for him tomorrow morning at 7:30am.

 

Lulubell, who had been asleep before, poked her head up and stretched as she wondered what had Road grinning so much.

 

Oh. _Oh my.._

 

Jasdero looked at the screen as well, confused. “Hey Road, why did you choose Mc-”

 

“Shhh!” Road cut him off, “Don’t spoil the surprise now.~” She sang and closed the lid of the laptop. “Sheryl, I got you an interview at this _super_ _great_ job tomorrow!” She smiled innocently and even Tyki looked up, recognizing that evil look in Road’s eye. He could tell that the job she’d found their older brother wasn’t as great as she was leading the man to believe. Of course, Sheryl didn’t pick up on this little detail whatsoever.

 

“Wow really already? Thank you so much, Road! Ah, I should probably go and find my best interview outfit for the occasion. Thank you again Road, my dearest.” He pat her on the head affectionately before jogging upstairs to prepare, passing Devit on the way.

 

“Jas, it’s your turn to shower.” The teen called as he finished drying his hair with a towel before plopping it on the ground. He was now dressed in his usual grunge, rebellious clothing, along with his signature black eyeliner that dripped down his eyes like an emo clown.

 

“Okay brother!” Jasdero grinned as he made a gun with his fingers and ‘shot’ Devit before he ran towards the stairs, picking up his twin's discarded towel, and taking it along with him.

 

 _They’re so weird.._ Tyki thought. “You know we do have clean towels- whatever.” He grumbled instead, choosing to stay out of it and sipped his coffee.

 

By know, Allen had practically devoured all of the Earl’s cooking and with a satisfied exhale, he dabbed his face with a napkin before standing to glance over at the grandfather clock in the living room.

 

“We should probably get going Wisely, if we don’t wanna be late.”

 

“Ah r-right!” His older brother stood as well and made his way to the couch to gather his belongings.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?♡” The Earl asked sweetly and Allen answered instantly.

 

“No! Ah I mean- no, really it’s fine! We can just walk, right Wisely?” Allen jabbed the white haired boy next to him with his elbow and he nodded frantically in agreement.

 

“Yeah hah! Honestly it’s totally fine you don’t need to do that! Plus Gamako could use the fresh air anyways.”

 

“Oh okay! Well then have a marvelous day at school my children!~♡” The Earl called, seemingly oblivious to their hasty dismissal of his offer, as he was already cleaning a few of the dishes from breakfast in the sink to minimize the clutter.

 

Suddenly in a hurry, Allen said his goodbyes before grabbing Wisely by the arm as they rushed out the front door.

 

“Bye bye Allen!” Road called from her spot at the table, but the door was already closed when she turned around and she pouted before standing as well. “Tyki~ can you drive Jasdevi and me to the campus today?”

 

“Hey thanks for lookin’ out sis!” Devit cut it with a mouth full of pancakes as he give a thumbs up to Road who winked at the display.

 

Tyki sighed, finally putting his newspaper down, albeit begrudgingly, to appease them. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

 

“Great!” Road sparkled as she ran upstairs to finish getting ready.

 

* * *

 

Allen sighed in relief now that they were outside of the busy house. As much as he loved his family, they could be a lot to handle at times and the boy enjoyed having peaceful moments to himself once in a while. Well, _technically_ he wasn’t _by himself_ entirely, Wisely was with him, but Allen didn’t mind his older brother’s company.

 

The two walked together on the sidewalk in silence as the early autumn breeze ruffling their white hair and sent a few leaves falling from the trees above.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Allen paused as he zipped his backpack open and pulled out a pair of gloves. Allen never covered his hand when he was at home, but being outside was a different story. Even though his family never gave him crap for his arm, you never could tell what complete strangers would think about it, so it was best if it was covered up to avoid any unwanted questions. Plus, Allen was almost certain that him and his older brother would make quite the spectacle of themselves when they walked into school, considering their stark white hair, Wisely’s striped scarf that he insisted on wearing around his forehead, and Allen’s scarred left eye and disfigured red arm, but maybe, _just maybe_ , their peers would be able to look past stuff like that. _Hopefully._

 

Wisely stopped as well to wait for his brother, and shot him an uncertain look when he saw what exactly he was doing. “Do you really think you’ll need those?” he asked once his younger brother had already pulled the white gloves on and was zipping his bag closed again.

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Allen replied with a smile small as they continued walking. Wisely still looked a bit troubled, but followed nonetheless.

 

“Do you really think they would make fun of you for it?” Wisely questioned after a while and Allen let out a small laugh.

 

“People have before so I wouldn’t be surprised if they did... anyways, it’s best if no one knew about this at our new school.”

 

“I guess... But if anyone gives you a hard time, you know I have your back! Even though we’ll be in different classes, just tell me and I’ll come running!” Wisely gave him a small grin and Allen couldn't help but return it with a small smile.

 

“Of course, Wisely.”

 

To add to the theatrics, Wisely proceeded to hold his frog up to his ear before nodding. “And Gamako said he’ll help too.”

 

Allen chuckled softly before reaching out to pat the frog on the head. “Thanks Gamako.”

 

He wasn’t sure if his older brother acted like this for his sake, or just because he was always childish like that, but Allen was glad that they could still act like children around each other.

 

“So, are you still nervous about starting fresh at a new school, Wisely?” Allen asked and the boy shook his head.

 

“No, I’m sure you and Road are right. I think it’ll be fun getting to meet new people and maybe I’ll join some clubs too.”

 

“Is there a certain club you have in mind?”

 

“Ah not exactly.." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Maybe we should join a band!”

 

“Oh, do you know how to play an instrument, Wisely?” Allen teased, already knowing the answer.

 

“N-no.. agh you’re right.. I don’t know, maybe they’ll have a sleeping club or something. Now that’s the kind of club that I’d be interested in.”

 

“Uh yeah maybe..” Allen lied, not wanting to lower his brother’s spirits, “I’m just excited for lunch.” Allen gleamed and pat his stomach in anticipation for what wonders awaited him in the school cafeteria.

 

“We just had breakfast Allen..” Wisely mumbled before shifting dispositions, “But if they have a sleeping club, I’m sure they’ll have a lunch club!” He said seriously and Allen considered the logic. Yep that made sense.

 

It wasn’t long before the boys had made it outside their new high school, and Allen panicked a bit when he noticed the major lack of students outside. Frankly, no one was outside except for them and for a second Allen wondered if it was actually Sunday or something and the school wasn't even open, but that thought vanished quickly when he caught a glimpse of the large clock positioned on the side of the school.

 

“Aw crap! We’re late!” He exclaimed and grabbed onto his older brother’s arm as they ran towards the building.

 

 _Hopefully things would go well today..for both of them._ Wisely thought, letting his younger brother drag him along as he pushed through the double doors.

 

Here's to starting fresh.

 

  

 

 


	2. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Wisely arrive at their new school.

**Chapter 2**

**☾**

 

Allen and Wisely stumbled through the doors of the school, and were once again met with a generally empty sight. Well, empty aside from a young man who was seated behind a crescent shaped desk and scanning his eyes across the desktop computer in front of him. 

 

Allen blinked before straightening himself out, and pulled Wisely along with him towards the desk.

 

He cleared his throat before speaking.

 

“Um excuse me, sir?” 

 

The man behind the desk jerked violently in his seat and Allen was about to apologize, but the man spoke up instead, obviously trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just startled.

 

“Y-yes how can I help you boys?” He asked with a tight smile as he frantically started clicking his computer mouse, trying to exit out of whatever tabs he had open on his computer, but was failing.

 

“Who’s that girl on your computer?” Wisely cut in, who had somehow moved from beside Allen, and was now currently standing over the receptionist's shoulder.

 

“AHH IT’S NO ONE I SWEAR I DON’T KNOW HER!” The man yelled before quickly ducking his head and mumbling something about how his hives were going to start acting up again. 

 

“Wisely! You can’t just go behind the desk!” Allen sputtered out before clasping his hands together and bowing, “I-I’m sorry, sir, me and my brother are new here. We just transferred today, and we were hoping to get our schedules since we don’t really know where we’re going.... Again, so sorry.”

 

The receptionist seemed to have collected himself a fair amount, though his once clear complexion was now littered with little pink bumps. Of course, an anomaly like this had peeked his older ( _ was Allen really sure he was older than him? _ ) brother’s interest.

 

“Woah dude, your skin is super messed up right now!” Wisely commented, extending his finger out to poke one of the bumps, but Allen quickly reached his gloved hand across the desk to stop him before any more damage could be done. It was in this moment that Allen wondered if this is how Lero felt all the time. It was strange that he found himself sympathizing with an umbrella now of all times. Now _that_ was a first.

 

“Wisely stop that!” Allen hissed before bowing to the receptionist again, “I’m so sorry, again, my brother is a bit, you know,” Allen paused and lifted a finger to the side of his head to do the universal ‘crazy person’ hand gesture which enacted a yell of protest from his white haired older brother. Allen just ignored him and continued, “in the head. Please forgive us!” He bowed, and thankfully his brother had begrudgingly joined him back on the other side of the desk. Allen jabbed him in the side and sent him a look which meant that he needed to bow as well. Of course Wisely had something to say about this as well.

 

“Hey since when did you start bossing me arou-” Wisely’s eyes widened suddenly and he screamed, grabbing Allen by the shoulders and shaking him, “AHHH! OH NO ALLEN I CAN’T FIND GAMAKO!” He started panicking, looking up and down, and Allen paled before whisper yelling.

 

“What the hell Wisely how did you lose him already! We just got here like ten freaking seconds ago!” He glared at his brother which sent a shiver down the older teen’s spine.

 

“I-I’m sorry I thought I put him in my bag but I just looked and he was gone! He must've jumped out somehow! Gamako! Please come back to me, I’m sorry! You can have all the dead insects you want if you just come out now!” Wisely’s beg floated into the air as he started digging through the dirt of a nearby potted plant because _maybe_ Gamako had burrowed a hole into the dirt.. since frogs are known for their burrowing skills, right?  _ Maybe he’d read that in a book somewhere.. Or not.. _

 

By now, a few people had gathered in the hallway at all the commotion, and were giving the white haired duo strange looks as they walked by.

 

Allen decided to look through Wisely’s bag again, completely forgetting the whole ‘being in school’ and ‘getting to class on time’ situation that they were dealing with before, and when he slowly opened the flap of his brother’s backpack, Allen wanted to drop everything right there and just straight up murder his older boy.

 

Allen twitched with slowly boiling rage as he spoke in a calm, lilting voice. “Wisely.~” He called to his old brother with a wide smile on his face and a harmless look of death in his eyes.

 

“Yes brother?” Wisely questioned innocently, and turned his head before flinching when he came in content with his usually composed brother’s angry and piercing grey eyes. 

 

“Tell me why I just found Gamako sitting here  _ perfectly fine _ inside your backpack just now.~” There was a playfulness to his younger brother voice, but Wisely knew that he was about to snap which just made the situation that much scarier. “Because, silly me,  _ I _  just thought  _ you _ said that you checked your backpack and he wasn’t there? But gosh that can’t be right, since he’s right here, see.~” Allen shoved the backpack into his brother’s hands, who hesitated a bit, before lifting the flap open and peering into the bag.

 

“ _Ribbit_.”

 

“Gamako!" Wisely cheered. "It’s really you!” He smiled happily as the frog jumped onto his head and nuzzled into his snowy white hair. Though this little 'reunion' was sweet and all, Wisely's  enjoyment was short lived when he glanced over to see his younger brother surrounded in an evil aura whose target was directed towards him and him alone.  _ Oh no.. not Dark Allen.  _ Wisely thought bitterly, and he swallowed before getting to his feet.

 

“A-Allen, buddy, hah look we’re totally gonna laugh about this really hard in a few days!” He laughed dryly and held his arms out defensively. Surely his little brother wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

 

“Oh are we now?~” Allen sang, a wide smile still spread on his face as he eyed his brother. Before Allen could let his dark side take over however, he was suddenly reminded of the fact that they were currently at school and were  _ supposed _ to have been in class by now, but  _ instead _ we’re having a way too loud argument in the middle of the school’s foyer.

 

Instantly collecting himself, Allen wiped the crazed smile off he face and held his breath, just waiting for the receptionist to yell at them or kick them out for being disruptive, but the boy was surprised when the receptionist only cleared his throat before speaking calmly to fill the silence.

 

“You two said you were new students?” The man asked, making himself busy by shifting a few papers around on the desk, obviously choosing not to even comment on the display he'd just witnessed.

 

Allen blinked before looking at Wisely, who shared a similar look on his face as him. Pushing their little argument from before aside, both boys straightened themselves out as if they had just walked into the building for the first time, and were now starting over as they made their way closer towards the receptionist desk.

 

“Yes that’s correct. We just transferred here today and were wondering where we were suppose to pick up our schedules.” Allen smiled sweetly at the man who shivered a bit before getting prepared to type something on the computer.

 

“Ok if you could just tell me your names I can pull up your class schedules and print them off for you.”

 

“Allen and Wisely Campbell.” Wisely spoke up, feeling like he needed to say _something_ since he was still the  _ older _ brother after all.

 

The man nodded before typing the names into the computer, and after a few seconds, the printer behind him made a noise before expelling the two schedules onto yellow sheets of paper. The man turned in his chair to retrieve the warm papers from the machine, before handing them to the boys.

 

“Oooh let’s compare schedules Allen.” Wisely suggested, even though there were in different grade levels, but Allen complied nonetheless. 

 

“Ah darn it.. we only have lunch at the same time.” Wisely pouted, but at least he would have a familiar face to eat lunch with so it wasn’t too bad. Allen smiled reassuringly before the man at the desk cleared his throat again to gain their attention.

 

“I couldn't help but notice but, you boys aren’t dressed in uniform either.” He said before searching for something on his desk. “Ah here it is.” He said after a moment before placing a piece of paper on the desk for them to see. “See here, you have to pay this deposit in order to get your uniforms from the Headmaster. It’s just a simple one time fee and once you do that, I can mark down you sizes and you can collect your uniforms this time tomorrow.”

 

“Oh I see..” Wisely nodded, looking down at the paper, and at the mention of money, Allen was already reaching into his bag to pull out his wallet. Noticing this, Wisely protested. “Allen I’m sure Lord Millenium can pay for these for us.”

 

_ Did this kid just say ‘Lord Millenium?’ _ the receptionist thought, as he pretended not to be listening.

 

“It’s fine I can just pay for it right now, it’s no big deal. Plus I don’t think Mana is uh.. money conscientious enough for something like this..” Allen insisted as he pulled a few bills from his wallet and handed it over to the receptionist. It was better if Allen handled all the money.

 

“Ah, thank you.” The man accepted the money before placing it into an envelope. He then told the boys to write down their sizes on the paper that he’d shown them earlier.

 

Once they had finished, the man stapled everything together before putting it aside, and glanced at the time at the bottom of his computer screen. “Well, since second period is practically over by now, I’d suggest you two wait a bit for the bell to sound before heading to your fourth period classes instead. Are you familiar with the Even and Odd blocking schedule that our school utilizes?”

 

The boys nodded. Frankly it wasn’t too hard to figure out. On Mondays, like today, Wednesdays, and Fridays, it was an Even block day where you only had study hall, second period, fourth period, lunch, and finally, sixth person. Then, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, it was an Odd block day where you had first period, third period, lunch, and fifth period.

 

“Okay good. I can also inform your teachers of your late arrival as well. I assume you’ll be able to handle the rest from there, correct?”

 

“Yes, thank you.” Allen answered, trying to be as polite as possible since he was sure he’d made a bad first impression on this guy who’s name he still didn’t even know.

 

“Alright, well before you go, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Bak and I work as the school’s front desk receptionist. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Allen and Wisely Campbell. Enjoy your first day at Black Order High School.” He nodded his head slightly and the boy’s bowed before making their way down the hall, schedules in hand.

 

In the struggle that had occured just for them to check in and get their schedules, the boys hadn’t even noticed just how big this school was, and Allen paled a bit when he realized how easy it would be for him to get lost in this unknown terrain. Thankfully there was barely anyone in the halls, since they were all currently in class. Aside from a few people here and there that were either stopped at their lockers or getting a drink from the water fountain, the boys had nothing to worry about. Allen shivered just thinking about what it would be like when the bell rang and the halls flooded with students. He had to mentally prepare himself for that later.

 

Instead, Allen glanced down at his schedule to remind himself of where he was meant to be heading, and saw that his fourth period was Algebra and was taught by someone named Mirando Lotto in room 212.

 

As much as Allen hated to admit it, he did need Wisely’s help finding this stupid classroom. “Hey Wisely can you help me find this room?” He asked before holding out his schedule and pointing to the room number he was looking for. Since they had a few minutes to spare before the class change, Allen would be able to get to his class early instead of worrying about getting lost.

 

“Sure thing, Allen. I’ve never been to this school either but okay!” He teased and Allen hit him playfully on the arm. “Okay okay I’ll help you, seriously.”

 

“Good. Anyways, what class do you have for fourth period?”

 

“Biology, taught by someone named Marian Cross and it’s in room 303. Hopefully this teacher lady is nice and likes Gamako.” Wisely hummed as the boys made their way over to a school map that was posted on the hallway walls.

 

“Okay I get it!” Wisely cheered after a few seconds, having seemingly figured out how this labyrinth shaped school was set up in only a short while.

 

“Wh- already?” Allen questioned in shock.

 

“Yeah it’s pretty easy to follow.. Each floor appears to be set up by grade level and there's 4 floors in total. If you follow that pattern then that means most of your classes will be on the second floor, since you're a sophomore, and is also why the room number for your Algebra class is 200 something. Since I’m a junior, all my classes are all on the third floor and in the 300 room numbers.” Wisely finished proudly and even though it seemed easy enough to follow, Allen was almost certain he’d find a way to get lost somehow.

 

“Also, the library is located on the fourth floor which is also the senior hall, respectively. That also means where we are right now is the freshman hall since its the first floor.”

 

“Wait,” Allen said, interrupting the smug look on his brother face, “it says my English class is in room 318.”

 

“Really? Huh how come I didn’t notice that before.. uh well geez you don’t have to rub it in then that you’re a smartie then!”

 

“Wha- it’s not my fault! I didn’t know I would be in 11th grade English..” Allen trailed off.

 

“Either way, we have the same teacher for English, Klaud Nyne, but we’re just in different periods. Dang that sucks, but that means we can still do homework together, Allen.~” 

 

“Yeah I guess you're right.. Well, come on we should probably get to our classes before the bell rings. I’d rather not get trampled by a crowd of people on my first day.”

 

There was a flight of stairs at the end of the hall, so the duo made their way towards it, and Wisely led Allen towards his class first before going to find his.

 

“See you at lunch, bro!” His older brother called with a grin, as he waved and jogged over towards the stairs.

 

_ Riinnggg! _

 

The shrill noise of the school bell echoed throughout the empty halls, signaling that second period had officially ended. In anticipation of the incoming horde, Allen decided to wait by a window across the hall as he watched the classroom doors open in succession and swarms of students started to filter into the hallway. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, and pretended to tie his shoe for a minute until the classroom he was waiting to enter was devoid of students from the previous class. 

 

Exhaling, Allen shuffled his way past the crowd of students and walked into the classroom. 

 

Since he was the first one to arrive, it was just him surrounded by a bunch of empty desks. The teacher wasn’t even there yet. 

 

Allen sighed, still standing awkwardly near the door, unsure if he should sit down somewhere random and just hope he wasn’t in someone’s seat, or if he should just stand awhile and wait for the teacher. He was interrupted from his dilemma when he heard the voice of a girl entering from the other door that led to the classroom.

 

“Hey are you new? I’ve never seen you before.” Her voice was sweet and Allen turned his head to see a girl with shoulder-length, dark green hair, smiling at him.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s been a minute since i uploaded something on here lol sorry bout that lol~ (I write too many stories that I lose track and then lose interest in fandoms hhh sorry sorry but I like writing so I wanna be better at this lol, plus it's summer) Tbh I’ve had this chapter written out for a few months now and I just never got around to editing/uploading it until now. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I gotta be honest, I had a lot of fun writing that opening scene between Allen and Wisely trying to check in at school lol. I can just imagine the two of them freaking out and causing a scene, trying to search for Gamako while Bak is just sitting there covered in hives. This chapter was kind of ‘cracky’, but don't worry, it’ll get more serious as we progress. I have plenty of sweet, sweet angst prepared for our favorite boy, Allen!~ 
> 
> Also, I kind of explained it in the story, but for better clarification, the way their school system works is they have Even and Odd block days that alternate each day, so on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they only have their Even classes (study hall, second period, fourth period, lunch, and sixth period). Then, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, they only have their Odd classes (first period, third period, lunch, and fifth period). Yeah it’s kinda weird but just go with it lol. When I was in high school we had something similar to this except we only had block days on wednesday (Even) and thursday (Odd) while the rest of the days were just regular 1-7 periods.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading (if there’s anyone still out there) and leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed! (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
